


Ianez Kurokawa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [40]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, Eye Sex, M/M, Short One Shot, eye fucking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte nella vita si fanno incontri inaspettati.Scritta su: Santa Tell me Ariana Grande.Scritta per G..“Questa storia partecipa a “Una Challenge sotto l’Albero” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp;Prompt: 2) In un freddo pomeriggio di dicembre, A incontra B in un bar, grazie ad una cioccolata calda.





	Ianez Kurokawa

Ianez Kurokawa

 

Gokudera teneva le mani infilate nelle tasche, il fumo che si alzava dalla sua sigaretta si mischiava al fiato che si condensava davanti al suo viso. Le sue scarpe affondavano nella fanghiglia di ciò che rimaneva della neve sciolta e annerita. Ogni tanto ne cadeva un po’ anche dai tetti, scivolando silenziosamente.

Ogni lampione di Namimori era decorato da delle luci illuminate a forma di stella cadente; mentre i negozi chiusi o aperti avevano davanti sempre qualche piccolo alberello addobbato di vari colori.

Le gote di Hayato erano arrossate dal vento invernale che gli sferzava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare le ciocche di capelli argentei.

< La tempesta deve essere sempre pronta a colpire, ma oggi mi sento io vessato e distrutto > pensò.

 

_Gokudera fissava intensamente Tsuna. Le sue iridi si specchiavano in quelle di Sawada._

_Entrambi rigidi, i corpi in tensione, uno intento ad accendersi la sigaretta, l’altro a tagliare il burro._

_Le voci intorno a loro erano un brusio, le loro pupille si dilatavano man mano che non perdevano il contatto visivo. Nessuno dei due voltava la testa, muovendosi al rallentatore._

_Hayato sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie, Tsuna aveva il fiato corto._

 

Hayato sospirò e scosse il capo, entrando in un bar.

< Dovrei parlargli dei suoi ‘veri’ guardiani e di Marina > pensò.

Raggiunse il bancone, sedendosi su uno sgabello argenteo. Notò un cartello di divieto e spense la sigaretta sotto la scarpa.

Sulle pareti del locale, intorno alle foto dei clienti più importanti, erano avvolti dei pellicciotti rossi.

“Una cioccolata calda” disse in coro ad una voce maschile.

Scoglio si voltò e impallidì, dicendo: “Reborn?”.

“No, mi chiamo Ianez” rispose l’uomo accanto a lui. Si calò il cappello davanti agli occhi e con l’altra mano accarezzò la testa dell’iguana sul suo collo. “Caos, non c’è niente di meglio di una cioccolata calda in questi freddi pomeriggi di dicembre. Tranne un buon caffè”.

Hauato deglutì, notando il rigonfiamento della giacca dovuto alla pistola.

< Non è Reborn, ma gli assomiglia troppo > pensò.

“Tu, però, hai l’aria di chi si è perso”. Aggiunse Ianez.

Un cameriere posò due cioccolate sul bancone di legno.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi” borbottò il ragazzo.

“Se Calì ci ha fatto incontrare ci sarà un motivo. Anche io mi sento perso quando sono qui” disse l’uomo.

“Ianez come?” ringhiò Hayato, con un’espressione guardinga. Il fumo che si alzava dalla sua cioccolata gli arrossava la pelle pallida.

< Forse non tanto quanto credevo. Parla molto di più ed è molto meno diffidente > pensò.

“Kurokawa. Tu?” chiese Ianez.

< Come Hana! Però è decisamente più gentile di lei > pensò Hayato. Strinse le labbra sottili.

“Gokudera Hayato” si presentò col cognome materno. < Forse un po’ troppo affabile. Non devo dimenticarmi che Reborn si dimostra così, anche un po’ alticcio, per ottenere le informazioni che servono ai Vongola. Il signor Sawada in questo è anche peggio di lui >.

Ianez sorseggiò la sua cioccolata, leccandosi lentamente le labbra sporche.

“Piacere, Hayato. Troviamo insieme la via” augurò.

 


End file.
